There's a First Time For Everything
by Angel Marie
Summary: Quatre and Trowa had a big fight so Duo sets Quatre on a date with his younger "sister." It gets pretty interesting...
1. Chapter 1

There's A First Time for Everything: Chapter 1  
  
Written by: Angel Marie  
~Authors Note: This is a fic about my Quatre (sorry about the possessiveness) and I it starts off as kind of a yaoi and none of it is true so if you think I am "admitting" that my Quatre was ever in a relation ship with another guy, which he hasn't, keep dreaming! I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters but I umm.don't know who to ask if I want to use a character so I figured that you are such nice people that you will share with me, if I thought wrong its too late now. ~  
I walk in to my totally motionless apartment, last week my cat died, he got hit by a car, and I have yet to go out to get another one and I have to get it cleaned before this weekend. My brother called me yesterday asking if I can do him a favor, I said yes, so he set me up on a date with this guy I don't even know. So now I am supposed to meet my brother at Four Corners in twenty minutes. I get dressed and drove there, arriving early but seeing that Duo and Quatre were already there. I got out of my car and walked to Duo. "Hey Duo," I say. "Quatre, meet Angel, Angel this is Quatre." "Nice to meet you," I say doing a little curtsy. "Hello," Quatre says not as interested as he would usually be when he met a woman. A girl walks up to Duo and pulls his braid; he turns around and looks straight at Hilde. "Hey babe," he says and she laughs, blushing. "Shall we go in?" she asks, she and I have already met each other. "Why not?" Duo says as he starts walking to the door of the club. He opens the door and then asks, "Any one want anything to drink?" "Yeah, sure, I'll have a beer, if you don't mind." Hilde says. "May I have a glass of red wine?" I ask, "I don't care the kind or year." "Sure darlin', Quatre what 'bout you?" Duo says turning towards Quatre. ". What?" he asks after realizing that Duo was talking to him. "Oh, a glass of wine." "Red or white?" "Red, please. Here is the money," he hands Duo a five dollar bill. Duo walks up to the bar and orders, he signals Hilde to come over and asks her to get a table. Considering the place is still half empty at the moment it takes them little time. After we sit down Duo walks over with the tray of drinks. "I ordered some French-Fries and some other food they should be done in a little while." There are a couple minutes of odd silence then Duo says, "soo, Quatre, how'z it been?" "." I sigh. "Angel?" Hilde says looking over at me. "Yeah?" "Will you join me in the powder room?" ".Why-" "Will you join me in the powder room?" she repeats more sternly. "Ahh, I guess." we stand up and walk to the ladies room, Quatre stands at the same time as us. "He sure doesn't ignore manners does he?" Duo mumbles. "What?" Quatre asks. "Okay, you are on a date with my sister, you can at least pay attention to her, unless, of course, you want her to think you are a total jerk." Your sister." he thinks a while, "shit! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to ignore her." "Hey, its not me you should be apologizing to it is her," he says putting his open hands up in the air.  
  
******************Meanwhile in the Ladies room***************** "Quatre usually isn't this big of a jerk, he just lost his best friend, and he has been kinda distracted." Hilde explains to me. "I can tell, he has barely said anything all night." "Maybe you can get him to. ya know.open up."  
  
"How?" I ask, interested. "Take off your coat lets see what you are wearing." I do as I am told, I am wearing jeans and a belly shirt with long sleeves that flare out a little above the elbow, "that's perfect, now all you need is to put your hair up and put on a little bit of make-up, luckily I have tons with me." Hilde puts my hair up in two buns, with hair sticking out at the bottom of the buns, going in odd directions, it wasn't that easy because I have extremely long hair, "hmm, I think that will work, you have beautiful hair, its nothing like your brothers. Whom did you inherit your purple eyes and black hair from?" "My real mother, she. uh died when I was little." "Oh, I am so sorry." "It's okay." "Well, what do you say, ya wanna go out there and make him drool?" My eyes get really big. "Drool? Eww, isn't that what dogs are supposed to do?" "Men are dogs." Hilde states dryly, as we walk out the door of the ladies room I put my coat back on. We walk to the table and I take off my coat again and Quatres' jaw drops. "Got him back to normal again I see" Hilde glances at Quatre, "oh, no you don't bud, no drooling." She leans over tome, "I told you men are dogs," she whispers and I giggle. Quatre sits up, "Hey! Men are not dogs." "Then why were you drooling like one?" He blushes and lowers his head, "point made." A slow song starts playing, "Duo?" Duo sighs, "fine we can dance," he turns to Quatre and me, "have fun kiddies." I glare at him. "Soo," I say sitting across from Quatre at the table, "I hear you and your best friend got in to a little spat, wanna talk about it?" He looks up at me, "you have very beautiful eyes," he says after a minute of starring at my face. I clear my throat, "umm, thank you, I guess." "You're welcome, now what did you want to talk to me about before I dazed off?" "You and your best friend, what happened between you that made him leave?" "He kissed me and. I don't know what happened after that, I guess I got angry and confused which made him mad so he left." "Oh." Did my brother set me up with a gay guy? Almost as if he read my mind he said, "I am not gay." I sigh in relief, "good, now I know I don't have to kill my brother after this," I smile at him. "You should smile more often, you have a very pretty smile." "Thank you." "Do you think it is getting a little loud in here?" "Yeah, you wanna go somewhere else?" "If you don't mind." As we walk out of the club Hilde and Duo exchange naughty looks pretty much saying, 'do you think our plan will work?'  
  
Questions? Comments? If you have anything to add please e-mail me at ~AlesiaD1@hotmail.com~ or ~KittyChan02859@yahoo.com~ I will probably respond to it as soon as I read it, thanks for reading the first chapter of my fic. 


	2. Chapter 2

There's A First Time For Everything: Chapter 2  
  
Written by: Angel Marie  
~Authors Note: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters but I umm.don't know who to ask if I want to use a character so I figured that you are such nice people that you will share with me, sorry if I thought wrong its too late now. Just so the owners of Gundam Wing know, I wouldn't mind getting like, to own. QUATRE????? Hehe, just kidding! ~   
We walk out to his car and he opens the passenger side door. What a gentleman, I think as I climb in. "Thank you," I say before he shuts the door for me. He hops in, "your welcome," he closes his door and puts the key in the ignition, "soo. where do you want to go?" I look at him. "That is a very loaded question," I warn him. He blinks, "how is that a loaded question, all I want to know is where you want to go." "The stars." I state simply and he laughs, "What is so funny?" "Do you really want to go to the stars?" "Yes." "Okay," his cell phone starts ringing, "would you mind if I answered it?" "Absolutely not." "Hello?" He asks, "Oh we are going out in to space." I look at him. He cannot be serious. "By midnight," he looks over at me, looking up and down my body once, making my skin tingle, "I don't know if I can do that. come on she is what twenty seven, I think she can make her own decisions. you want to talk to her? Okay." He hands the phone to me, "Angel its your brother." "Hello?" "Angel? You better be back by midnight." "Oh, since when are you my boss, Duo Maxwell?" "Since you became my baby sister. You better be at home by midnight or I'll-" "You'll what tell mom? Guess what? She won't care, I am twenty six, and I control my own life, so screw you!" I hang up the phone. I hand it back to Quatre, without looking at him. I dig in my purse find a bottle of ibuprofen and swallow it without any water. I look up at Quatre just to see that he has a look of shock on his face, "What?" I ask annoyed that he is starring at me. "Your brother told me you had a level temper." "Yeah when it comes to most men but him, He irks me for some reason, but for the most part he is okay, I love him so much." "I could tell at the club, so are you still up for goin' to the stars?" "You were serious?" "Yeah, if you don't mind being crammed in to a Gundam," he looks at me with a straight, sober expression. "Sure why not?" "Are you sure? You might end up on my lap, I hope that doesn't bother you." "I don't really care where I sit as long as I get to go with, you are okay with me going in your Gundam aren't you?" He smiles, "Your brother told you didn't he? And I don't mind the company of a beautiful woman when I go anywhere." I blush, "was I not supposed to tell you I know, oopsy, oh well, I guess he is gonna get in trouble now?" I ask hopefully. He laughs. While we drive down the highway we have an interesting conversation about his family and mine, we get to his house and he brings me in to the Hangar with the Sandrock Custom (© the people who thought it up, hehe) and my mouth falls open as I walk in and see it. "It's beautiful, are you sure you want me to go in that with you, and why would we be squeezed in it?" "One question at a time," he looks at his watch, "well do you want to go or not?" I nod, he leads me up to the cockpit and we get in. Without me noticing he slips an arm around me to get to the controls. And we're off!  
  
Questions? Comments? If you have anything to add please e-mail me at ~AlesiaD1@hotmail.com~ or ~KittyChan02859@yahoo.com~ I will probably respond to it as soon as I read it, thanks for reading the fourth chapter of my fic. 


	3. Chapter 3

There's A First Time For Everything: Chapter 3  
  
Written by: Angel Marie  
~Authors Note: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters but I umm.don't know who to ask if I want to use a character so I figured that you are such nice people that you will share with me, sorry if I thought wrong its too late now. Just so the owners of Gundam Wing know, I wouldn't mind getting like, to own. QUATRE????? Hehe, just kidding! I wouldn't mind owning Heero or Duo either, guys. ~   
I look out the window, amazed as we head in to space. "There is so much stuff to look at out here." He laughs, "I know, but I guess you forget that when you do this so often, after all, being a Gundam pilot we have top travel out in to space a lot, so we take it for granted. I guess." I sigh then yawn, causing my eyes to water. "How do you pilot this thing? It looks so fun." "You want to try? I can help you." My eyes widen and light up like a child's at Christmas. "Would you really let me?" "Why not, you want to do it right now?" I look at him with disbelief in my eyes, "Can we just stop, like in the middle of stuff." "No ones around, why not, there shouldn't be a problem, we will just float around for a while." He shrugs, "so do want to or not." I smile, "are you sure you want me to handle all this complicated stuff, I mean, even with your help I will probably screw up your whole system." "That's not very likely, so come on, I want to see how you look piloting my Gundam." "Fine if you insist." I say and let him move my hands to where they are supposed to go. "This is the throttle and this is the-," he starts to explain. "Thingy that controls where you go." I finish, cutting him off in the process. When he says nothing, I continue. "My brother showed me how his works, he didn't let me pilot it or anything, he just showed me the controls." "So you really have never piloted one, or ridden in one?" "I have never done either. It looks like a heck of a lot of fun though, and so far riding in one is really fun." "Okay, since you know all the controls lets see how good your piloting skills are." "Okay, but I have to warn you, I will go as fast as possible without going out of control." "Not in this Gundam girlie." I turn to face him, pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes that are still watery from before. He looks in my eyes for a second, his eyes intense and on mine, "Angel." "Hmm?" I hum mindlessly. "I want to kiss you, badly." "Mmm," I hum again, trying to regain composure. He moves forward, capturing my lips in his, slowly as if waiting to see if I would kiss him back, freeze or push away. When he feels me stiffen then relax and start kissing him back he starts running his tongue across my lips until they part so he can plunge in and taste. I fell his hands move up my back, into my hair and get tangled. I sigh, thinking, 'God please don't let this end.' One of my hands caress his back while the other is tangled in his hair, when I fell his mouth move to one of my cheeks, leaving a warm trail of kisses I whimper and turn my face over so his lips cover mine again. He laughs, a deep warm sound that fills the cockpit, then we hear the cell phone ring and we hear both of us curse. "Are you going to get that?" "You have the phone." Quatre says raising an eyebrow and fixing his hair, then moving to fix mine. "Oh. right." I say grabbing the phone and opening it. "Hello?" "Angel, why aren't you home yet?" I hear my brother's frantic voice over the phone. "I will come home when I am good and ready, by the looks of it I may be back in another year or two." "Why? Are you in trouble?" "I have to go." I say and hang up the phone. I look back over at Quatre and reach up to touch his cheek. "We should move before I get us in trouble." "Sounds like a good idea to me." I put my hands on the controls, and then freeze when I see another Gundam coming at us really fast. "I know that Gundam." "Whose is it?" "Trowa Barton's. Heavy Arms." "Who is Trowa Barton?" "The guy that. well, he was my best friend." As he says best friend and a man's face appears on a large screen thing, he has mustard brown hair and kind green eyes. "Hello Quatre." He says then looks at me and I tense, "who is the lady?" "Trowa how are you? This is Angel Marie Maxwell, or Maxell, either or." "Hello, Angel," he says like we have met a million times and I relax. "Hello, I hear you and Quatre had a fight." He glares at Quatre, "what the mater?" "How much did he tell you?" He asks still glaring at Quatre. "Umm, I don't know, how much is there to tell?" I ask, trying to cover up my mistake. "Trowa, I didn't tell her anything more than what I thought was respectable to you, I wouldn't do anything to make this situation any worse than it already is." He smiles again, "sorry about that, umm, Quatre, the docs want to see all of us at the base as soon as possible." "But, I have." he looks over at me. "Hmm, maybe she could come, would that be okay with you?" "She isn't even supposed to know." "Well if she is Maxwell's sister, she did before you got to her so I guess its okay." "Ooh! Can I come? Please, I will behave!" I promise. Quatre and Trowa smile at me, "I guess she can come, she seems enthusiastic enough. Plus, if we can test her piloting skills she might be able to. ya know, with Ann and." Quatre says, evidently not wanting me to know about something. "Hmm, that sounds like a good idea, lets try it." He looks at me again. "Do you know the controls?" I roll my eyes, 'guys think girls are so machine incapable.' "Of course I know the controls." I stick out my chin stubbornly, "in fact I was about to move the thing when you came along." I lean back and squish Quatre. "Oww, Angel! That was uncalled for." I smile at him, well it's actually a smirk, but that's okay. Trowa laughs and Quatre looks up at him, shocked. "Trowa? Are you laughing?" "Uh." He shuts off his communication system.  
Questions? Comments? If you have anything to add please e-mail me at ~AlesiaD1@hotmail.com~ or ~KittyChan02859@yahoo.com~ I will probably respond to it as soon as I read it, thanks for reading the third chapter of my fic. 


	4. Chapter 4

There's A First Time For Everything: Chapter 4  
  
Written by: Angel Marie  
~Authors Note: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters but I umm.don't know who to ask if I want to use a character so I figured that you are such nice people that you will share with me, sorry if I thought wrong its too late now. Just so the owners of Gundam Wing know, I wouldn't mind getting like, to own. QUATRE????? Hehe, just kidding! I wouldn't mind owning Heero or Duo either, guys. I wouldn't mind Trowa; he's pretty cool also. *Big guys with guns start walking towards the insane writer (a.k.a. Angel Marie) holding guns and other deadly weapons. Hehe, never mind.~  
I place my hands back on the controls and take off at a faster speed than what Quatre liked, but I didn't slow down, I needed the speed, I needed something, anything, but the man sitting behind me to concentrate on. Trowa's face appeared on the screen again, "what are you running from?" 'The man sitting behind me.' I think, and as if he understands Trowa nods and turns off his communicator again. I glare at the space in front of me, 'could he know?' I feel Quatre wrap his arms around me as Trowa's Gundam races past me, as if challenging me, as if saying. " 'Bet I can kick your butt in a race.' " I take off, following him, I see a building up ahead and then hear Quatres voice in my ear and feel his warm breath as well, "go there, beat him." I listen and speed forward, passing Trowa in his Gundam and barely stopping in time to keep my self from running in to the building. "We are there." Quatre says and I press the button to open the cockpit, it opens and we stand. "Nice maneuvering." Trowa says as soon as I land on the ground after jumping from Quatre's Gundam. "I know," I say, giving him a toothy smile. Quatre lands next to me then stands up, putting his arm around my shoulder. "She sure is full of herself isn't she?" "Not always. Just-," he gets cut off by a loud explosion. We all turn to see five young men walking out of the now slightly burned building. "Who are they?" "The docs, well, the new ones, the others retired. Well, actually, Ann accidentally killed three of them, the others, well, lets just say they are. lost." "Did they go insane?" "Yes." The men walk up to us, "Quatre, Trowa, how are you?" The one with Blonde hair asks, not noticing me. "Good." Trowa says. "Great, thanks." Quatre says, pushing me out from behind him. "Who is that, Mr. Winner?" One of the men with brown hair that is starting to gray asks Quatre. "Uh, that's Angel, we would like to know if you could train her, or I could." "Does she know how to pilot a Gundam?" A woman asks from behind us, she is standing by another man with brown hair, whom I recalled to be Heero. "Of course I know how to pilot a Gundam." I say defiantly. "Ann, how are you?" Quatre asks. "Fine, now back to her, I am assuming you brought her here Quatre?" "Uh, yeah." "So, does she know how to pilot a Gundam?" "Yes, she was the one who brought us half the way here." "Angel Marie Maxwell! I am going to kill you!" My brother yells, running towards us. "Maxwell, you are Duo's sister?" Ann asks me. "Yes." "You are not supposed to be here. You aren't supposed to know about the Gundam pilots, or this base, I could get in really big trouble if the new docs found out that I told you I was a Gundam pilot and if they knew I was the one who showed you what the controls on the Gundams were for." He says panting. "Nice going Maxwell." A man with slick black hair in a short ponytail says. "What do you mean WuFei?" "The doctors are standing right behind you dummy." I say pointing. He looks at me and whimpers. "Shit." He turns to them, "hehe, guys, you didn't hear any of that, right?" The one with the blonde hair laughs, "we understand she is your sister and that siblings have to bond in some way or another, don't worry about it. "Thanks." "Darn you all." I say, mad that my brother didn't get in trouble. "Back to the new trainee." Ann says looking at me. "Trainee? You mean she is going to become a pilot? Are you mad? She doesn't know the throttle from the self destruct." Duo says. "Liar." "Yes, we have a new addition to our team people, we are now ten." Ann says solemnly.  
  
Questions? Comments? If you have anything to add please e-mail me at ~AlesiaD1@hotmail.com~ or ~KittyChan02859@yahoo.com~ I will probably respond to it as soon as I read it, thanks for reading the fourth chapter of my fic. 


	5. Chapter 5

There's A First Time For Everything: Chapter 5  
  
Written by: Angel Marie  
~Authors Note: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters but I umm.don't know who to ask if I want to use a character so I figured that you are such nice people that you will share with me, sorry if I thought wrong its too late now. Just so the owners of Gundam Wing know, I wouldn't mind getting like, to own. QUATRE????? Hehe, just kidding! ~   
"They sure are nice men, aren't they Quatre?" I ask from the bathroom as I get changed for bed. "Why do you say that?" "They offer us all a place to stay no matter what kind of trouble we are in. Well, unless we lead people to the base." "Yeah, they kinda have to let us have a place to stay, we get chased by the police all the time, and people who want to kill us all the time." I giggle when he says we get chased all the time and he laughs. "I'm glad you take it so well now, at least you will until you get cornered." "What do you mean?" The intercom rings and a voice comes on, "Will all the lady Gundam Pilots report to the hangar as soon as possible, thank you." There is a click and I quick get changed into my red tee shirt and black leather pants. I hear the door to my room open again and see Ann standing in the doorway with Heero right behind her, "Angel, Quatre, are you ready to go yet?" "I thought they asked for just the guys." "They did, but that doesn't mean the guys can't go, where the girls go the guys follow." "Does that mean you and Heero are an item?" She looks at Heero, "No, it means that he likes looking at my butt so he follows." I giggle, "So are there pairs for stuff like missions?" "You'll find that out as soon as we get there and get it explained to us." "Aww, come on, I know you know if we have pairs or not." There is another ringing noise from the intercom and the same voice from before comes on, "will Heero Yuy, Ann Lowe, Quatre Winner and Angel Maxwell please report to the hangar right now." Before the person gets a chance to stop speaking we are out the door and half way down the hall before we hear it click. **************************************************************************** ***** "Did you get lost?" Caleb, or "C" asks, the blonde "doc", asks peeved. I look at Quatre and Ann looks at Heero, "we got . distracted," Quatre says, implying more than I thought was needed. I glare at him and he just laughs. 'I'm going to kill him, I swear to God.' "Ookay! That's a lot more than I needed to know about my sister's love life." Duo says, wrapping his arm around Kristine, his newest infatuation. ".Any way, I called you down here to discuss the mission issue, we are going to put you in to pairs, and since you can not share Gundams we have made five more." Kay, the only "doc" with black hair, explains. "The first one we have here is Gundam Death Scythe Hell 5," Mark, the tallest doctor says as they uncover a black Gundam that looks almost like the Death Scythe Hell. "This next one is the Gundam Rose, this is, yet another, Gundam that resembles the death scythe, as far as weapons and build go," Luigi, the shortest of the doctors explains as they uncover a red Gundam with black and blue on it. "This Gundam here is the Dark Wing, it has a design similar to both the Death Scythe and also the Wing Zero." Gregory, the last doctor says as they uncover another Gundam that, like he said, resembles both the Death Scythe and Wing Zero. "This one is the Kaiser, don't ask about the name, it has a very similar build to Nataku." Mark says, uncovering the second to last Gundam. "The last one is the only one that looks identical to any of the other Gundams, this is the Gundam Pothinus, another strange name," Kay says as the last one gets uncovered. "Now that you know all the Gundams I would like to see all the women, we will tell you which one is whose. Kris, you have the Death Scythe Hell 5, Serena you have the Kaiser, Briana the Gundam Pothinus is yours, Ann you have Dark Wing and Angel has the Rose. You have partners, we have already picked them for you." Caleb says looking at all of us. "Here they are; Kris and Duo, Serena and WuFei, Briana and Trowa, Ann and Heero, Angel and Quatre. As you can tell they are boy-girl match ups. We have decided it would be good for you people to mingle with the opposite sex and possibly create meaningful relationships, if not good friendships." Luigi finishes, "now go to bed you hoodlums."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
All five of us girls sit on the floor of Ann's room for breakfast, as we have been doing for the last week, "Meaningful relationships my ass, they just don't want us to complain." Kris complains with a mouth full of eggs with cheese. "It worked, didn't it?" I ask, looking over at her. She shrugs, "I guess, but they should have told us that." Ann looks over, raising an eyebrow, "why? Just so we do complain. I think that they think it is an ingenious plan that no one will catch on to." "In other words they think we are stupid." I say, nodding. "My point exactly, they think we will be so happy that we will just overlook the simple fact that they don't want complaints." I shrug and take the last bite of my bowl of Coco Roo cereal. I swallow and start talking again, "they just think we will overlook it because they think we are stupid girls." "What they don't realize is that," Serena continues my train of thought, "we are not normal girls, we are more like superheroes." Briana makes a snorting noise then starts to giggle like a maniac; we all look at her like she is crazy. "Sorry, but superheroes, get real Serena." "Who asked you to judge my thoughts?" "Well no one, but-," she begins. "But you decided to do it anyway." Briana finishes for her, rudely. "Well excuse me, but last time I checked people are allowed to give their opinions in a conversation." There is a knock on the door and I get up to answer it, blocking out their fighting as I get to the door. I open it and see all the guys standing in front of me, a serious look on all of their faces, I nod, understanding what it meant. We have a mission; I call the other girls and we head to the hangar, understanding that it may be our last time together as a group we all say our good-lucks and good-byes.  
  
Questions? Comments? If you have anything to add please e-mail me at ~AlesiaD1@hotmail.com~ or ~KittyChan02859@yahoo.com~ I will probably respond to it as soon as I read it, thanks for reading the fifth chapter of my fic. 


	6. Chapter 6

There's A First Time For Everything: Chapter 6  
  
Written by: Angel Marie  
~Authors Note: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters but I umm.don't know who to ask if I want to use a character so I figured that you are such nice people that you will share with me, sorry if I thought wrong its too late now. Just so the owners of Gundam Wing know, I wouldn't mind getting like, to own. QUATRE????? Hehe, just kidding! Again.~   
We all get the hangar and all the sudden I get a sudden urge to cry, I don't want to leave, I think, crying in my heart but not on the outside. I walk over to Briana, Selena, Kris, Trowa, WuFei and Duo. I go to Brie first, giving her a hug and telling her good luck and I will see you later, I couldn't stand saying any goodbyes. I repeat the process with Selena and Kris then turn to Trowa, WuFei and Duo. I throw my arms around Trowa and kiss him goodbye on the cheek. I turn to Wufei and he raises and eyebrow at me saying, "I don't think so Maxwell." "Aww, come on Wuffy, relax, she is only going to give you a kiss bye, bye." Duo says finding this very entertaining. "Absolutely not." He says but does nothing when I go to kiss him on the cheek. I walk to my brother, look him in the eye and it happens. I break out crying, Quatre comes over and puts his hand on my back as my brother pulls me in to a big bear hug. "Angel, am I really that ugly?" He asks laughing. I sniffle, "yes," I say pouting and then laying my head back against his shoulder. "I don't want to leave." I whisper in to his ear. "You don't have to, and it's not like anyone is going to die, we have trained all week and we are all ready for this mission. Trust me." "Okay," I sniffle then pull back. "I'm okay now." I walk backwards and bump in to Quatre, "Hi." He just keeps looking down at me with those blue eyes that look like they can see right through you, and then he brushes a tear off my cheek. "Hey, Quatre can I talk to you?" He looks over at my brother, "sure." I start to walk over to Heero and Ann who were over talking to Caleb. "If you let her get hurt I will come after you, that is a promise." Duo says to Quatre, who nods and walks back off, following me. I walk up behind Ann and give her a hug, "see you later Ann and good luck." I let go as she turns around. "Good luck to you too, and I hope you have fun." I turn to Heero and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" He asks (he didn't see me give the other guys a kiss.) "I'm gonna miss you, is all. I'll see you in a couple weeks." "Yeah, I guess," he says, shrugging. They walk away and leave, since they are the only ones who got their mission. I turn to Quatre, who has had his arm around my shoulder since I got done hugging Heero. "Are you going to leave too?" I ask him, knowing the answer before I ask but still curious on what he will say. "No, I won't leave you," we hear six more Gundams leave and wave to the rest of our friends as they disappear from sight. The Doctors walk over to us. "You are to go under cover at a High School. You are a married couple that teach music classes at," Matt looks at the paper in his hand, "Burrillville High School." "You are both married." Caleb states. "To each other." I look at Quatre, it could work, I think. "Each other? Cool, Quatre how do you feel about this?" He smiles, slowly and very charming. "I like the idea," he looks at the Doctors, "and what about her rings?" "We will pay for them, you can get them as soon as you want." Kay says dryly, "your names are no different from your own, people may call Angel, Angelica, though, so don't be surprised if you here someone yell it at you." "Now leave." Matt says shooing us in to Quatre's Gundam, mine is in its capsule (all the Gundams now fit in to easy to carry capsules, don't ask how.) Quatre sits down first then I sit on his lap, "do you want to control it Angel? Or should I do it?" I yawn, "I think it would be safer if you control it I am almost asleep." I lean back on to his chest, and close my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I wake up on a Queen sized bed in what looked to be a hotel. I feel some ones arms wrapped around my waist and a hard, muscular chest against my back. I shift so I can see the persons face but I do it slowly so I don't wake them. I see Quatre's face and relax, I brush a hand over his cheek and his eyes open, he looks at me and smiles, "did I wake you?" I ask in a whisper. "Not really, I was almost awake in the first place." He yawns and stretches his arms; after he's done he puts his arms back around my waist. "Did you sleep well?" "Yeah, you didn't have to let me sleep though, you could have woken me up, I wouldn't have minded." "I let you sleep so I could get you something." He says pulls me off of the bed and on to my feet. He kneels on one knee and I knew what was coming next and, even though I knew it was only pretend my heart starts to race. He grabs something out of his back pocket, and then he holds out a square black velvet bow, "Angel Marie Maxwell, will you take this ring and be my wife?" He asks, his eyes full of laughter. I smile back at him, "of course, I will, you stud muffin." He slips the ring on my finger, and even though I was trying to suppress it, the giggles came out, in long rich sounds, almost like music. I just finally stopped trying to waste energy and let it flow out. He makes a funny face at me then mumbles; "you aren't supposed to giggle when a man gives his heart to you, you silly girl." "I'm sorry," I say between laughing fits, "I tried to hold it in but it came bubbling out of me no matter how much I tried to keep it in." "Yeah, I'll show you," I look down and see his eyes full of something else, something close to anger. I start to back up and fall on to the bed when he pounces at me, landing on top of me, I scream and he covers my mouth with his.  
  
Questions? Comments? If you have anything to add please e-mail me at ~AlesiaD1@hotmail.com~ or ~KittyChan02859@yahoo.com~ I will probably respond to it as soon as I read it, thanks for reading the sixth chapter of my fic. 


End file.
